Junomon
Junomon= Junomon is one of the Olympos XII, it is Jupitermon's partner. It stands upon the battlefield as a lover and defender of Jupitermon, where it predicts, detects, and eliminates the insurgents who defy Jupitermon's will. Maybe it's because of its profound love for Jupitermon and personality overflowing with affection, but it has a grasp on all of Jupitermon's habits. |-|Hysteric Mode= Hysteric Mode is another form of Junomon, it was an evil personality sleeping within the innermost depths of its heart, but was awakened. The forces opposing its beloved Jupitermon are never-ending, and if their time together diminishes, it begins drowning in the darkness of its jealousy. Its vitality gradually drains from its countenance, and when it is entirely filled with darkness, a mask of another face manifests. The surrounding Digimon that it sees through this mask are all perceived as evil, so it runs the whole gamut of slaughter. However, this form is never noticed by Jupitermon, so it never suffers the judgment of good and evil. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | 1-C Name: Junomon Origin: Digimon Crusader Gender: Genderless, regarded as Female Age: Unknown, likely thousands of years old Classification: Mega-level Virus-Attribute God Man Digimon, Member of the Olympos Xll Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Precognition, Berserk Mode, Immobilization, Sleep Manipulation, Martial Arts, Durability Negation (Can bypass magical defenses), Holy Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Hypnosis, Healing. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Should be comparable to her fellow Olympos Xll members) | Complex Multiverse level (Stronger than base) Speed: Immeasurable (Via power-scaling to other Olympos Xll members) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Planetary with projectiles Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: As a member of the Olympos Xll, she would have to be a very talented fighter. In Hysteric Mode, her judgment becomes flawed and she tends to lash out without thought. However, she is still a skilled fighter. Weaknesses: In Hysteric Mode she becomes a berserker and reckless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Love Basket * Needle Hive * Grace Lance * Welcome Lost * Puppy Howl: Produces a high-pitched cry that paralyzes the opponent. This attack also bypasses magical defenses. * Catastrophe: Emits waves of light. * Cat's Eye Hypnotism: Hypnotizes the enemy with mysterious power from its eyes, causing them to attack themselves * Aura: Heals her and her allies. * Heaven's Charm: Unleashes rays of light filled with beauty and kindness, or whispers like an angel and lures the enemy to sleep. * Saint Air: Creates a halo that radiates rainbow light to harm evil and can absorb the attacks of other Digimon, or creates a holy tornado. This technique can also keep the foe from moving. Key: Base | Hysteric Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Olympos XII Category:Lance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Characters Category:Hypnotists Category:Light Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Healers Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Guardians Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users